Day of the Dumpster
by KJ
Summary: You know how this one goes.... or do you? ..... Originally going to be the start a series titled With a Twist. This takes Rocky, Tommy, Adam, Kim and Kat, changes their backgrounds & personalities and makes them the five original rangers.


**Authors Notes:** Since classes started this week it is probably going to be a bit before the follow up to _The Wish_ in the Ranger Scrolls series. I thought I would share this little story with you guys to keep you occupied until then.  
This was written by myself and Mollie. It was originally supposed to be an entire series called _With a Twist_, however between the two of us we had so many stories in progress we never quite came back to this series. This is based on the premise of taking five of the Mighty Morphin rangers, changing their personality/backgrounds, and starting the series over. If you want to see the character mini bios, you can go to my homepage, and click fanfics, then With a Twist then With a Twist Character Bios. Please let me know what you think, also let me know if you would like to see more of the _With a Twist_ series based on more of the original episodes.

MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS  
"Day of the Dumpster"

_I'm finally getting out of here_, Rocky DeSantos thought as he folded a pair of white shorts and put them in his suitcase, _I've been trapped in here for so long._

_Yeah sure mom and dad are great but, aye, the States should be fun. People say the girls are prettier over there. I hope they're right. People say I look and act more American than most native English. What am I doing in England anyway? I'm English, French, Spanish, and Italian all rolled into one. How odd is that? Yes I know it's strange but that hasn't stopped me before._

_Where am I moving to again? Eh yes, Angel Grove, California. Next to the beach. I've never touched the Pacific Ocean. Aye, I'll do that. Yes I will. Maybe I will get something other than a tan and an American accent. Maybe knowledge. Maybe._

Rocky DeSantos was a nice boy, but yet he desperately wanted change. His life had lead him to having many girlfriends, much popularity, and a few "okay"grades.

"I need to get out of here!" He yelled, throwing some clothes into a duffel bag, "I need to!"

Rocky looked around his room, checking to see if he neglected to pack anything important. He noticed a few pairs of shorts and a couple of T-Shirts lying around.

_As soon as I'm finished with this, I'm out of here. Next stop, Angel Grove California. I can't wait. It will be a fresh start in the states._

Rocky excitedly finished folding the last of his clothes and shut his last suitcase. He grabbed his suitcases off the floor and took them out of the room one by one. As he took the last one out, he took one last, long look around the room.

_Aye, I'll miss this place. I've spent my whole life here. But nothing will compare to what my life will be like in Angel Grove. I plan to make the most of my time there. California, look out, because here comes Rocky DeSantos._

Rocky left his room for the last time, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs and to his car, heading for the airport and his final destination, Angel Grove, California.

* * *

"This is California, every house matches and this is a rich neighborhood,"Adam Park grumbled, "I personally request to NOT live in California, for every house to be ugly and to live in a poor neighborhood." 

Mrs. Johnston, a social service worker, replied through gritted teeth, "Now Adam this is a very nice neighborhood. There are a lot of kids your age living here."

"No new homies."

"As I understand it your soon to be next door neighbor, who has a son your age, is getting a foreign exchange student from England who's sixteen."

"Woo hoo for the English wussy."

"Adam, I am asking you to be nice and try to clean your act up around here okay? This may be your chance," Mrs. Johnston said as she pulled the small black Honda up to a gated off neighborhood.

"Oops looks like we can't go in, gotta go back," Adam said reaching over and hitting the shift stick into reverse.

"ADAM!" Mrs. Johnston yelped pushing the shift back into park, "Adam stop this now. Listen I'm going to get out of the car and dial the number to your new home so they will open up the gate and let us in."

"You mean these people have gated off homes?"

"Not gated off homes but a well protected neighborhood."

"You mean MAJOR MONEY?" Adam gasped.

"Yes Adam you are moving into a home owned by the richest doctor in Angel Grove."

"DAAAAA..." SLAM, Mrs. Johnston closed the door and walked over to a button pad on the brick wall next to the gate. Adam leaned back in his chair and then a slow mischievous smile crept over his face. He reached his hand out and hit the "lock" button on the car. He assumed she heard the "click" because she immediately got up and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. She knocked on the window; Adam leaned over and barley opened it, "Yes?"

"Adam, would you please open the door?" She asked, a fake smile plastered on her face

"Um, no," he said rolling up the window.

Adam just smiled and leaned back, closing him eyes, as she pounded on the window. He was moving to a big house, a big house with a rich owner in the one state he did not want to move to: California.

California. Adam was a native of New York. Until just weeks ago he had been part of a gang he had been in since his younger days. He had been the boss, the president, top homie, mega man, the all around bad boy. Well he thought he was; he had only been a mere member, nothing special, but his gang made him feel like someone special, someone with a purpose.

But all had fallen for him when his gang, Ge Low Me, went into a head on fight with a rival crowd. Guns, knives, the whole business. Adam brought his gun. Towards the middle of the fight his gang leader went one on one with the other gangs leader. When Adam caught sight of the knives ready to plunge into his leader back he pulled out his gun and aimed it for the other guy. But right before he pulled the trigger, someone else jumped on him and took the gun, shot it, and killed Ge Low Me's leader. Adam had been blamed for the death, and was chased out of town. The state caught up with him and threw him into an adoption center. And within days he was sprung.

"Park, Adam," he remembered his name being read. He had been shocked, surprised, astounded. But he never wanted to go to California.

"Anywhere but California," he begged.

"Hellishly ever after," he said as Mrs. Johnston continued to bang on the windows. He thought only once more of his trading followers before he unlocked the door and let Mrs. Johnston back in.

"Adam! Never ever do that again you hear me!"

He heard her. "Yes Mrs. Johnston," he answered.

"Good now let's go," she said as the gate opened and she stepped slightly on the gas

* * *

"Very good. Now, let's see you do happy, bubbly. Alright.", said Mr. Ricardo as he put his camera down. "Ok, that's all for this shoot for now." 

The blond who was the model started to walk away.

"Hold on a second, you come here. There's something I need to tell you.", Mr. Ricardo said as he motioned towards the blond girl

The blond girl came towards him. "This better be quick because I'm dead tired and I want to get some sleep before my next shoot.", said Katherine Hillard

"This is important. I just got off the phone with one of the biggest photographers and he wants you.", Mr. Ricardo told her

"Me? That's great! Now here's my chance to make something of myself.", exclaimed Kat

"There's a catch.", said Mr. Ricardo

"What?", asked Kat

"You'll have to leave Los Angeles to do this.", he told her

"That's it? Ok. Where am I going? San Francisco?", Kat asked

"Try Paris.", he said

"Paris? I'd love to go to Paris... but what about school? I mean, I'm having enough trouble keeping up as it is.", asked Kat

"Well, you'll have to quit. But the good news is if you make it you'll be filthy rich and school won't matter.", Mr. Ricardo told her

Kat's smile turned to a frown. "This is a big decision. I'll need to think about it for a while."

"Go ahead. This may be the biggest opportunity of your life though.", Mr. Ricardo warned

Kat nodded her head as she walked away. Kat entered her dressing room and collapsed on the couch. She immediately fell asleep and had a rather interesting dream...

Kat's dream found her walking around on the street in rags.

Kat stopped a man walking to work. "Can you spare a dollar?"

The man looked at her and kept on walking.

"So this is what I get for quitting school and modeling. If only...", Kat let her voice trail off

Some guys walked passed her who looked to be in their twenties.

"Look at her. I'll bet she looked good at one time.", one of them said

"She could've been a model.", agreed the other one

"Well, we can give her some change.", said the first guy as he threw a dollar or two her way

"Thank you.", Kat said

Kat sat down and put in her head in her hands and started to cry.

Meanwhile, the dark sky above was letting loose the storm it was holding all day. Kat looked up and saw the rain and thunder then she scurried under one of the boxes in the alley for shelter...

Kat woke up in a cold sweat.

"I have to finish school!", she exclaimed

Kat jumped up and grabbed a suitcase and started to throw some clothes in it.

"There is no way I am taking a chance of becoming a beggar on the street. Modeling will just have to wait. Angel Grove, here I come.", Kat said

And with in a few minutes her bags were packed and she was off to her hometown, Angel Grove, California to finish high school.

* * *

Thomas Oliver was walking around his garage trying to put together some machine that he was working on. 

"Now it should work if I stick this wire over here..", Tommy let his voice trail off as he put the wire in

As soon as the wire was in sparks went flying all over the place.

Tommy stood there and stared at it for a minute with a confused look on his face.

"Oh! I must have mis-configured the energy relay patterns! Now all I need to do is take that wire out and place it in the right spot.", exclaimed Tommy as he realized what was wrong

Tommy went over and moved the wire again. "Now if I use this to connect the main section to the board..."

Tommy went to put the finishing touches on his contraption.

"There. Now it should work.", said Tommy as he flipped the switch on his machine

Several lights and other things started going off as the machine came to life.

"Alright!", exclaimed Tommy as he watched his machine work

Tommy stood there admiring his work as he pushed his long brown hair out of his face.

"Tommy?", his mother asked as she poked her head through the garage door

"Yes?", Tommy answered

"Don't forget to be at the airport to pick up Rocky by three.", Mrs. Oliver reminded

"I know mom.", said Tommy

"Now, I want you to make Rocky feel at home. After all, he'll be millions of miles away from England.", said Mrs. Oliver

"Mom, you know me. He and I will become best friends in no time.", promised Tommy

"Glad to hear it.", said Mrs. Oliver as she started to close the door, but then yanked it right back open. "By the way, the new boy, oh what's his name... Adam, that's it. Anyway, he's here from New York. Maybe tomorrow you and Rocky should go say hi. He's about your age, and he's going through a lot, with the move and the adoption... well it would be a nice gesture."

"I heard he's from a gang.", Tommy told her

"Well, he's here to clean up. And who better to help him than you.", Mrs. Oliver said

"We will try to go talk to him sometime. But I'm not making any promises I don't intend to keep.", Tommy said

Mrs. Oliver sighed. She knew that was her son's way of saying he didn't really want to do it. "That's good enough for now. You never know, you might actually like him."

With that, Mrs. Oliver left.

Tommy smiled. He knew that eventually he would get around to meeting this Adam character, whenever he got the chance. Maybe he and Rocky and Kim would all go one day... sometime in the near future.

"Now that I've finished with that, I might as well give it a few trial runs since I don't have enough time to start working on anything else before I have to go pick up Rocky.", he said

And with that, Tommy got up and started playing with his newly working machine.

* * *

Kimberly Hart was sitting alone in the Youth Center when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see no one but the only Tommy Oliver. 

"Hey," he said with a grin, "Studying?"

Kim smiled and removed the small framed glasses from her face, "Haha Tommy very funny." she said quietly.

As long as she could remember Tommy had always teased her for being so into her studies and school work.

He pulled out a chair and sat down, "I brought the new guy along, but he ran into some girls outside; they loved his accent."

Kim smiled and looked towards the door as a young man dressed in red walked through the door and glanced around. He was gorgeous. He had brown hair that fell around laughing caramel eyes and a great bod.

_Wow_, she thought.

"Hey Rocky!" Tommy yelled, waving the guy towards them.

"You know him?" Kim whispered fiercely.

"Know him?"Tommy responded, "Why he's my brother!"

Seeing the look on Kim's face he smiled and said, "No, really. He's the new student that we took in for the exchange program, he's pretty cool, you'll like him."

"I already do," Kim whispered as Tommy walked towards Rocky to greet him

"You sure took long enough.", Tommy said as he greeted him

"I was being friendly with the ladies.", Rocky told him

Tommy led Rocky over to Kim. "Rocky, this is my friend, Kimberly Heart. Kim, meet my new friend from England, Rocky DeSantos."

Kim smiled as she stood up to shake his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you.", greeted Rocky

"Yeah, nice meeting you too.", said Kim as she blushed then sat back down

"So, what have you got to do here in Angel Grove?", Rocky asked

"Do you spar much?", Tommy wanted to know

"Spar? Aye, are you kidding me! I have won so many tournaments back home, I've lost count.", Rocky told him

"I love the rush of tournaments. Come on, we have a mat back here.", Tommy said as he headed off

"See you later Kim.", Rocky said as he waved and went off

"Bye.", said Kim

Kim sat back and watched the boys go over to the mats. She saw Tommy take his usual defensive stance, then she watched attentively as she saw, for the first time but definitely not the last, Rocky take his stance. She paid careful attention to what Rocky did as they started the fight, and what his moves were like.

Rocky and Tommy looked evenly matched, but Rocky appeared to have the upper edge for most of the fight.

"Well, I'm impressed, not many people can keep up with me.", Tommy told him

"You're not so bad yourself. Although I've beaten better.", Rocky said

"So are you saying I'm not the best? Check this out.", Tommy said as he demonstrated one of the moves he came up with on Rocky

Rocky managed to stay away from the worst part of what Tommy had to offer. "So you're better than I thought. Now, you watch this."

Tommy saw Rocky do a few easy moves, then he caught him off guard then pinned him to the mat.

Kim clapped. "Tommy that's the first time I've ever seen you get beaten."

"You won't see it again.", Tommy assured her

"Aye, that's only if she keeps her noise in her studies.", Rocky told him as he helped him up

"You sound awfully confident.", Tommy said

As the boys prepared to go at it again, a new face walked into the Youth Center. He looked around, then went and sat on one of the stools.

"Hello. Do you need anything?", asked the owner of the Youth Center, Ernie

"A soda.", the stranger said

Ernie left and returned a few seconds later with a soda in his hands.

"Here you go.", he said

The boy took the soda and then turned around so he could see Tommy and Rocky's fight. As they finished up, with Rocky winning again, the boy set his empty soda glass on the table and walked over to them.

"You two are good.", he said

"Thanks. I've never seen you around before, what's your name?", asked Tommy

"Adam. Adam Park. Just moved here from New York.", Adam introduced himself

"Oh, you must be our new neighbor. I'm Tommy Oliver, and this is Rocky DeSantos, he just got here from England.", Tommy said as he extended his hand

"Hello.", said Rocky as he extended his hand also

Adam ignored the hands and started circling them.

"I was watching you two fight. Do either one of you think you've got what it takes to take me on?", asked Adam

Tommy and Rocky looked each other.

"The question should be do you have what it takes.", Rocky told him

"So you think you're that good? Ok, who's first?", asked Adam

"Whoever you want to loose to first.", Tommy told him

Adam smiled at the idea of losing. "Fine then. I want at the English boy."

Rocky walked onto the mat to greet his newest competitor. The fight started quickly. Adam was good, but he was certainly no better than Rocky's earlier competitor. And it was obvious he had learned his fighting skills in New York because he wasn't into all the kicks, mainly punches. Rocky used that to be his downfall, by stopping one of his punches then tripping him onto the ground.

"No fancy stuff necessary.", commented Tommy

Rocky helped Adam up then went to exchange high fives with Tommy, who was stepping onto the mat.

"I won't let you win.", Adam said confidently

"We'll see.", said Tommy

Tommy and Adam went at it. Tommy and Adam fought a little longer, but Tommy still came to the same results as Rocky.

Tommy helped Adam up. "You need to learn how to use those legs."

"Why? I'm good without them.", Adam told him

"My turn? Again?", Rocky asked as he went up onto the mat

Tommy, Rocky and Adam settled into a routine for the moment, with each boy getting a turn to fight against Adam.

As Kim watched the boys, she was not aware of the pair of light blue eyes watching her. Katherine Hillard had came into the building and sat down at a table just to the left of the quiet girl. Kat noticed that the girl was reading, but every now and then she would peer over the book, carefully studying the moves of the boy with the English accent she had met outside some fifteen minutes earlier.

Kat leaned over and whispered, "He is pretty cute huh?"

The other girl was obviously taken off guard by the blond and quickly replied, "Oh, um, I was just thinking."

Kat smiled and moved over into a chair at the girl's table, "You were like so totally watching him, don't lie. There's nothing to be ashamed of, he is cute after all, and I totally dig his accent, I met him earlier."

"That's nice," Kim said quietly.

Kat smiled as she thought of this girl. She already found out she was shy, dug the new dude, and was probably a school girl. "My name's Katherine Hillard, but you can call me Kat," she said extending her hand.

The girl shook it and replied softly, "Kimberly Hart, but I prefer Kim."

"Well Kim," Kat said, "I just moved back here from LA, where I moved five years ago to pursue my modeling career. I was going to drop out of high school and take on modeling full scale but...I decided an education was important, whether it was fun or not..." Kat went on to talking about what she hoped would happen within the next weeks of her life: make some new friends, hit the beaches, hang out among town. Kim found what she had to say fascinating, and she quickly found out that this girl was anything but shy.

* * *

"Alright so maybe I need to use the legs a LITTLE," Adam stated as he, Rocky, and Tommy picked up some water at the counter, "But I have good punches." 

"Yes you have strong punches, but all one has to do is stick their arm in front and leg swipe you, you'll go down to easy," Tommy said, "I can teach you some..."

Adam put up his hand in a stop motion and nodded in Rocky's direction. He was taking a long swig of his water and starring in the direction of the two babbling girls.

"The boy's out of it," Adam whispered to Tommy. Tommy nodded, and they continued to watch Rocky. He would take a long drink, stare, lower the glass, stare, sigh, take another long drink, stare, repeat.

Adam picked up a cup of water and giving Tommy a mischievous grin nodded towards Rocky, ready to drop it on him, but before he could do anything, Rocky stood up and declared, "I'm going to go sit with the girls," and left. Adam gave Tommy a look and put the glass down, then they both got up and followed him.

* * *

"Hey, look, we've almost got it opened.", one guy said 

"I wonder what's in here?", asked the other one

The exploration team finally finished opening the dumpster and looked inside. To their surprise, five figures jumped out, and these five were anything but human.

"It's good to be back.", announced the leader, Rita Repulsa

The team looked at the five strangely than they screamed and ran.

"That's right, run from us. You should be scared.", said Goldar, the gold monkey

"My queen, what shall we do now?", asked Babboo, one of Rita's dumber assistants

"Let's blow something up. I feel like blowing something up. That is, if it's ok with you.", Squatt, the only one to equal Babboo in his incompetence and stupidity, asked

"Blow something up? No, that's starting to small. How about we take over a planet. Finster, what planet is that?", Rita asked pointing to one of the planets she saw

"That is Earth. It is full of humans, and it would make a great planet to conquer. However, because of the many people it would be wise if we set up our base on the moon.", Finster told her

Rita smiled as all her goons stood around and watched her.

"What are you waiting for, we have a planet to conquer!", Rita yelled

"We're back!", Goldar yelled as they walked off

* * *

The girls became silent as the watched the boys approach the table. Rocky and Adam dashed off for the seat between Kim and Kat. Rocky got there first so Adam plopped down next to Kat, "Always a pleasure to sit next to a blond," he aid, wiggling his eye brows. Tommy shook his head and sat in the seat between Adam and Kim. 

"Hi again Rocky," Kat said, then to Adam and Tommy, "My name's Katherine Hillard, but you can call me Kat."

"Okay Katherine," Adam quipped, "My name's Adam Park but you two chicks can call me yours."

"My name's Tommy Oliver, and ignore him."

"Kim Harte," Kim said quietly.

"I'm hungry," Rocky declared, "I'm goin' to go get something, does anyone else want something too."

"Get me a cheeseburger," Tommy said, handing him two dollar bills.

"Get me some pizza, homie," Adam said tossing him a five.

"Ice tea please," Kat said reaching into her purse to get some money.

"Pay for her's from mine," Adam instructed. Kat shrugged and put her put her purse down.

"Oh, okay. Kim, do you want anything?" Rocky asked.

She was about to respond with a "no thank you" when Kat declared, "Oh yes she wants something but she doesn't know what, take her up there with you, and Kim, while you're up there, be a good girl and help him with the food okay?"Kim's couldn't believe what Kat had just said, but no one seemed to notice. Rocky pulled her up and they walked off.

"She likes him," Kat explained.

* * *

As the two walked towards the counter, Rocky said, "You're kind of quiet Kim." 

She blushed slightly, "I try to stay as quiet as possible so people won't notice me."

"I noticed you," he said, causing her to blush again. He smiled and questioned, "What do you want?"

"Oh I'm not hungry and I don't have any money, I don't know why Kat said that, she must have thought I did," she answered quietly and quickly.

"Nonsense, you are too hungry. Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

"Um, thank you. I'll take a soda I guess."

Rocky quickly ordered it and paid for it. Then he and Kim took their food and walked back.

The two walked over to the table and sat down. After passing out all the food, Kat glanced over at Rocky, "You're going to eat ALL that."

Rocky looked confused, "It's only an order of nachos, two hamburgers, two orders of fries, a small pizza , and a large soft drink."

Kat grabbed his drink and took a sip, "It's Coke, Honey."

"Sorry, dear," Rocky snickered.

"And that IS a lot of food," She said.

"Haha."

"Well," Tommy said, "Maybe we should get to know each other better. We should, uh, just talk about ourselves."

Adam stopped eating and clasped his hands together, "My parents were in the Mafia. They left me on a doorstep a few days after I was born, yadda yadda, I was a gangsta, yadda yadda yadda, then I was adopted by some loaded doctor in Angel Grove or whatever this place is called and now I live next door to Tom-girl and English boy here."

"Very...interesting," Kat responded slowly, "Okay, like, my turn. My mom is divorced and single, duh, I'm an aspiring model, I've already shown up in such ads as Calvin Klein, Levi's, Guess, and various Shampoo commercials, thanks to my beautiful golden locks. I grew up in Angel Grove, then moved to LA to model when I was, like, teenish, and I just moved back to finish high school."

Everyone glanced at Rocky, who sat to Kat's right, "All right, grew up in London, England, I'm an only child, I hold a second degree black belt, should be tested for my third in about a month. I came out here as foreign exchange student, but if I want to Mum's going to let me stay out her'. I love to eat, love Martial Arts, and I especially love girls."

"Thank god you was scarin' me for a minute there," Adam joked, and Rocky tossed a handful of fries at him.

Tommy nudged Kim, "Um," she started, "I've lived in, uh, Angel Grove all my life, I have a rather large family, and, um, that's all."

Tommy made a mental note to get Kim out more often, "Well let's see. I'm really into science, a few people call me a brain but I don't think I am, since science and ONLY science interests me. I've studied Martial Arts since I was about seven, and I've won numerous trophies and awards."

"Aren't we a little cocky," Kat joked, reaching across the table and tasseling his hair.

"You can mess up my hair," Adam said, taking off his bandanna. Kat ignored him, and upon realizing he was out of luck, he put it back on.

Adam, Kat, and Tommy continued talking about non-sense topics, Rocky getting his share in whenever he wasn't biting, chewing, or swallowing, and Kim talked when they asked her something. An hour or so later, after Rocky had finished off his buffet sized meal, the five decided to head out to downtown Angel Grove for a tour of the city.

"How old is this city?" Rocky asked, pushing the door open and walking outside.

Adam stumbled back, blinded by the sunlight.

"My Ray bans!" He screamed. He nearly collapsed to the ground, shielding his eyes. He whipped out a pair of small black framed sun glasses, put them on, then stood up and continued walking as if nothing had happened. The others exchanged confused glances, but followed.

"This town was established during the Gold Rush," Tommy explained, "The first people here came around 1840, but it wasn't made a town until 1850."

"Thank you for that incite," Kat said sarcastically, as she pulled her long super straight hair back into a pony-tail, "Remind me to take this out in half an hour so I don't get a bump in my hair okay Kimmie?"

"Okay," Kim said quietly.

Rocky shoved him hands into his pockets, "We have seven years," he said lifelessly.

"Seven years 'til what?" Tommy asked.

"The year 2000."

"So," Kat said, pulling out some compact. She opened it up and peered into the mirror, "Oh dear I'm think I'm going to get a pimple..."

"So, in seven years it would have been 2000 years since Christ died..."

"So?" Kat said again, "Your Catholic huh?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, I thought so, see Tommy, Catholics are usually very religious..."

"It's not the religious part I care about it's the symbolic part. You see, I'm getting married in the year 2000, I'm going try for New Years day, as the sun rises over the horizon."

"Why," Adam started, "Would you wanna get married on New Years in the year 2000? At dawn?"

"To stand for a new beginning.", Rocky said simply.

Kat stopped in her tracks, "Oh that's so romantic! I think I'm going to marry you just so I can have that wedding!" She jumped up and threw her arms around Rocky's neck, "How'd you come up with that idea?"

"Lets just say since my last heart break I've had a lot to think 'bout."

"This homie here has the pimpest accent fools", Adam said, "I come from England and I'm personally goin' to kick your azz.", he said trying to mock it.

"Now now gangster boy no need for foul language," Tommy said jokingly.

No one noticed that Kim had dropped behind. She walked about ten feet directly behind Tommy. She was watching the ground, counting rocks as they took a short cut threw a long dark alley. _Sixteen , seventeen, eighteen, she counted, Nineteen, twenty, Twenty-one..._

"Gosh, You are awfully quite," She heard a male voice say from her side. She looked up to see Rocky standing by her side, "Couldn't help but notice you fall behind thought I'd come back here to keep you company."

"Thanks," she replied as she felt her face slightly turn red.

"You know I've always wondered, Do vegetarians eat animal crackers? If olive oil comes form olives where does baby oil come from?" Kim smiled. "Why are there floatation devices under plane seats instead of parachutes? Why do we park on driveways and drive on parkways? Why don't sheep shrink in the rain? If stores like AM PM are open 24 hours, 365 days a year, why do the doors have locks?"

"Leap year," Kim laughed.

Rocky laughed too. "Didn't think of that," he admitted with a grin. That grin quickly faded as the ground began to shake. He grabbed hold of Kim's arm, "Earthquake already, geeze I jus' got 'ere."

"Guys this isn't an earth quake," Tommy said as he lost his footing.

"Oh yeah then what is it big man?" Adam asked as he held onto a dumpster.

All of a sudden the shaking stopped and the teens looked around. They were in some type of large dark computer room. Kat spun around and screamed.

The others turned around and all took a few steps back.

"It's a big head," Kim answered.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE COMMAND CENTER.", Zordon said, "I AM ZORDON, AND THAT IS MY ASSISTANT, ALPHA FIVE."

"Wow.", Tommy said as he got a good look at the place, "Look at all this technology."

"You had better have a good reason for bringing us here. And it would be best if you tell us now.", Adam ordered

"RITA REPULSA ALONG WITH SQUATT, BABBOO, GOLDAR, AND FINSTER HAVE BROKEN OUT OF THE DUMPSTER AND ARE NOW LOOKING TO CONQUER EARTH.", Zordon said

"But what does that have to do with us?", Rocky asked

"I HAVE RECRUITED YOU FIVE TO BE THE POWER RANGERS, AND DEFEND THE EARTH AGAINST THE ATTACKS FROM RITA.", Zordon said

"I'm a model, not a power ranger. Sorry.", Kat said

"We need you to protect the Earth. If you don't, there won't be an Earth much longer.", Alpha told them

"What are power rangers?", asked Kim

"Please turn around.", Alpha said

The rangers turned to look into the Viewing Globe, and what they saw was a picture of the rangers and their zords.

"Is this like Superman or something wacked like that, where we would wear these suits under our clothes? And what about those big ugly things?", asked Adam

Alpha pressed some buttons and morphers appeared around their wastes.

"YOU WILL USE THESE TO CALL ON YOUR POWERS, POWERS WHICH COME FROM THE ANCIENT CREATURES, BETTER KNOWN TO YOU AS DINOSAURS. AND THOSE ARE THE ULTIMATE TOOL IN FIGHTING CALLED ZORDS. YOU CALL ON THOSE TO FIGHT CITY WRECKING SIZED MONSTERS. THEY CAN WORK AS SEPARATE UNITS, BUT ARE MORE POWERFUL WHEN YOU COMBINE THEM INTO ONE CREATING THE MEGA ZORD.", Zordon paused for a second before continuing, "ROCKY YOU WILL OBTAIN YOUR POWERS FROM THE TYRANNOSAURUS. KATHERINE YOUR POWERS COME FROM THE PTERODACTYL. TOMMY YOUR POWERS COME FROM THE TRICERATOPS. KIMBERLY YOUR POWERS ARE FROM THE SABER TOOTHED TIGER. AND ADAM YOUR POWERS ARE FROM THE MASTODON."

As Zordon told each of the teens of their powers their rangers suits appeared on them, then disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Who are these people we're supposed to be fighting?", asked Tommy

Alpha pressed a few buttons on one of the consoles and a picture of Rita and her goons.

Adam busted out laughing. "We're supposed to be scared of them?"

"RITA IS A LOT MORE POWERFUL THAN SHE LOOKS. SHE WILL TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, AND YOU MUST STOP IT.", Zordon said

"Should we do it?", asked Tommy

"Are you kidding? I get to beat the crap out of people and I don't get into trouble for it? I'll do it. Boy will everyone be jealous of me.", Adam said

"You can't tell anyone that you are the Power Rangers.", Alpha said

Adam thought for a moment. "That's ok. I sill get to beat up on people and the cops won't do a thing about it cuz I'll be protecting their precious planet. This will be a blast."

"I don't know. I mean, I just got to the states. This is way too much for me to handle right now. I don't think so.", Rocky said

"Me neither. I don't think I could be a Power Ranger.", Kim said

"I'll do it. It's a chance to protect my hometown, protect Earth. Count me in.", said Tommy

"What do you think Seventeen would say if they saw me in that ugly spandex outfit? No way, no how.", Kat said

"Guys, let's get out of here. I still haven't finished looking around Angel Grove.", Rocky said

"And this drab place of yours with no sun really isn't helping my complexion.", Kat added

Rocky and Kat started to walk out, walking past the viewing globe and heading for the door.

"Come on guys.", Rocky said

Kim gave Tommy a look asking him to come on as she went and joined the others. Tommy looked around the Command Center, ready to join up, but instead he went with his friends.

Everyone looked at Adam as they turned to walk away.

"I'm coming.", Adam said as he jogged to catch up with his friends

"Not the reaction I was hoping for.", Alpha said once they had left

* * *

On their way back to Angel Grove, the teens had basically spilt up. Adam was in the front, walking in long strides. Tommy and Kim were having some hushed conversation behind him, Kat was tip-toeing over rocks, trying to keep them out of her sandals. 

And Rocky, he was way behind everyone, taking in their current feelings. He could see Adam was, well, Adam wasn't exactly holding any feelings, he was just driving himself to get back to civilization as quickly as possible.

_Adam Park_, Rocky thought, _Ex-gangster, wasn't very wealthy, parents were in the Mafia...Wait, don't you have to be Italian to be in the Mafia? Adam doesn't look Italian. I'm not sure about the American Mafia, but I thought I heard you had to be Italian. Oh well. I'll ask him later._

He noticed Kimberly and Tommy talking , _They could be brother and sister!_ he thought, _Wonder what they're talking about._ A smug smile crossed his face. His step-grandfather, a Japanese man, had taught him the art of the Ninja. He could do everything from dislocate his joints to throw his voice to hear people talking far away. He singled out on Kim and Tommy, directed all his attention to them.

"He's kind of cocky," Tommy whispered.

"Tommy, it's not very nice to talk about people behind their backs, he's new give him a break."

"Cocky Rocky," Tommy joked hatefully.

"So you can rhyme to brain child," Rocky shot. He smiled smugly as Tommy and Kim freaked out. Tommy looked back at Rocky, who shot him a look that could kill.

"This guys weird too," Tommy noted, glancing at Kim.

Rocky laughed out loud as he noticed Kat, carefully stepping over the millions of small rocks.

He suddenly stopped as he noticed something gray move behind a large bush. He stopped and crept back a few feet. He caught a small glimpse of the gray creatures leg as it dashed behind a large rock wall. He followed it.

* * *

Kat looked behind her and noticed Rocky was missing. "Tommy, Kimmie, Adam, where's Rocky?" 

The other three turned around. Adam looked around him, "You don't think we lost him at that last turn do you?" _Dammit, don't tell me we lost English boy already._

"No he was behind Kat just a minute ago," Tommy explained, "Wait, I bet you he's just hiding, why'd you turn around anyways, Kat?"

"I-I heard a sound and..."

"Ah ha!" Tommy declared, "That's it! He's hiding behind one of these bushes! He made a sound purposely so you would turn around and notice he was gone!"

"That's sorta far fetched, don't ya think Tom girl?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he's like that, he'd do it just to piss us off..."

* * *

Rocky followed the creature, making sure he didn't make a sound. Suddenly, the creature started running, and Rocky took off in a hot pursuit behind it. But it was gone. Gone. 

"Great, I followed some odd Californian life form into the blasted desert just to have it disappear!" He let out a heavy sigh, and felt a hand tap his shoulder. He spun around. Nothing. "Alright Tommy, this isn't funny. Could you be doing this Adam? I know the girls wouldn't...Jest come out. Alright, it's blazin' hot, and we all want to get home, let's stop bein' childish and jest go."

"Abajabaeby?" He heard come from behind him. He spun around to be face to face with an army of the gray creatures.

"I don't know what Americans would think," he said softly, "But I think I have trouble."

* * *

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Adam asked, holding up one of his hands. 

"Hear what?" Kim asked confused.

"A soft chant," Adam explained, "Like a, just a weird chatting sound."

Tommy looked around, "Very, very, very faintly," when Kat and Kim gave him a strange look, he held his fingers up to his lips, "Listen...shhh." They listened...hard.

"I kind of hear something," Kat confessed. Kimberly nodded.

"It's coming from over there," Adam nodded his head towards a large rock formation.

"Yes, behind that rock mountain," Tommy conformed.

"I'm gonna check it out," Adam said, jogging away. Tommy shot Kimberly and Katherine a look. They all shrugged and took off after him.

* * *

Rocky was in panic. What were these things? What were they capable of? Where were the others? 

"ROCKY?" He turned his head left and saw the others standing on a large rock.

"Nice of you Americans to join me, now wanna tell me what these are!"

"Rock, these things may be weird looking like everyone else in this state, but they aren't Californian, you can bet on that," Adam said, jumping down to the foreign boy's side. He motioned for the others to follow. They all got in a circle, backs facing each other.

"Please, someone tell me what we got ourselves into," Kat whispered. No one answered.

* * *

The creatures circled in closer and closer, forcing the small group nearly into each other's clothing. 

"Alright, I think these have something to do with the attack on Earth," Tommy said.

"Oh really , you find some strange animal in the desert that looks alien and you think it MIGHT be alien! Great one ,Tomgirl, coulda figured that one out myself," Adam snapped.

"Guys, guys," Rocky said, "Come on, stop fighting!" The others hushed, "Come on, we have to defend ourselves."

"Um, okay, Rocky, we know that, but this is what we don't know, HOW?" Kat demanded.

"How do other Super Hero's defend themselves?" Everyone else looked at him, "We beat the evil to a bloody pulp!"

"I was waiting to hear that word!" Adam declared, a grin on his face, "Thes' blooday clowns! We'll show them who's boss!" He added in a phony English accent. Kat elbowed him in the ribs.

"You guys all know some form of defense right?" Tommy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go!" The five ran in separate directions.

Kim ran straight until she game up to a rock wall. "Oh boy," she whispered. She looked over her shoulder and saw two of the things running after her. She stood still until they were close enough to do damage, and then she leaped up and over them, sending them crashing into the wall.

"You guys are putty in my hands!" She laughed, picking up a handful of their leftovers.

Adam found himself surrounded by the creatures. "Great, out of five ways, I picked the one with the most traffic." He punched the closed one, elbowed one that jumped on his back, then flipped it over his shoulder. He grabbed an other one by the hand, and spun it around, knocking down four others. Two of them grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back, _Ow THIS is great, he thought, Wait, 'Remember to use the legs._ He smiled wickedly, then leg swiped them both to the ground. "Alright!" he smiled.

Rocky kicked one in the back, sending it flying into two more. He spun around and flipped one over his shoulder; he had to admit he was doing pretty good.

"Rocky! Help!" He ran over to Kat, who was backed up against a wall.

"My my Kitty, what have you gotten yourself into here?" He asked, throwing a few over his shoulder, trying to free her.

"A bunch of 'bloody' trouble, now get me out!" She yelled at him. He knocked down a few more, then cleared a pathway for her to come down.

"No thank you?", he asked, extending his hand.

"Thank you, Rocky," Kat said, rolling her eyes, although he knew she was comforted. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand, "Let's dance."

He spun her into a few of the invaders, then pulled her back, "Of course, my dear. Are we having fun yet?"

"Bring on the music and the candlelight!" Kat laughed, as they plowed over a few more.

Tommy laughed, watching Kat and Rocky. "Splendid guys!" he yelled over. The next thing her knew, he was face down in the dirt. He jumped back up and grabbed one the of the things by it's hands, and he flung it into a thorn bush. He kicked a few more into a pile of rocks, and jumped on to one's shoulders. "Man I hate air travel, the food is the worst," he said, "Sorry man, but it's time I brought this flight to and end!" he jumped down and grabbed the things legs. He spun around and threw it into the last creatures around him.

Everyone met in the middle of the battle field.

"You guys alright?" Rocky asked, noticing all the creatures were gone.

"I'm okay," Adam said.

"I have some of the gray stuff under my nails, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Nothing wrong here," Tommy said, looking himself over.

"I'm alright," Kim nodded, shyly.

"Me too, now, what just happened, exactly? This isn't normal in the states is it?"

"Is what?" Kat asked.

"Being offered special powers and then walking away from them then being attacked by an army of aliens," Rocky stated.

"No, my brother, this is very, very, rare," Tommy said, patting him on the back.

They were getting ready to start walking again when at least a dozen more of those grey things appeared.

"I know I was looking for a fight, but these things could give us some sorta break in between here.", Adam said

"Let's just do this.", Rocky said

"Not so fast.", growled a voice

The teens turned to see a gold monkey with several dozen more of those grey things

"Um... guys. I think we have a problem.", Kim whispered

"Damn your quick.", Adam said

Kim look hurt and Tommy shot him a look.

"Ok, now what do we do?", asked Kat. Tommy looked at their morphers. "Oh no, you won't catch me in that spandex outfit."

"Well there's only one thing left to say.", Rocky said

"What's that?", asked Tommy

"It's morphin time.", Rocky said

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"Alright! Now I can do some serious damage!", exclaimed Adam as he ran out into battle

"We ready to go?", Tommy asked

Rocky nodded his head yes and then the two boys ran to fight.

Kim was the next one to get involved. She went over and kicked a grey thing several feet. "Fighting's easier in these suits.", she commented

Kat was the last one to go fight. "I can not believe I'm wearing this pink spandex.", she muttered

"Woo hoo! This is a blast!", Adam yelled as he destroyed a few more puddies

"Adam I think you're taking your love of fighting just a little too far.", Tommy told him as he knocked some puddies around

"Shut up Tom girl. Your just jealous you can't fight as good as me.", Adam said as he took out another one

Tommy kicked away another puddy then he busted out laughing.

Meanwhile, Rocky was getting a kick out of everything. "Aye, I'll have to say that this is much better than hanging around England.", Rocky said as he threw some puddies to the side

"I'd much rather be in L.A. wearing something with some style!", exclaimed Kat as she ran to join Rocky

"Come on Kitty, aren't you having fun?", asked Rocky

"Well, at least in this suit I can't break a nail.", Kat said thinking positive

"That's the way. Come on.", Rocky said as he and Kat ran back into the fight

Moments later the rest of the puddies were destroyed.

"Ok, so where did that gay gold dude go?", asked Adam

"Up here rangers.", said Goldar

The rangers looked up to see a city wrecking sized Goldar.

"Um... oh no.", Kim said in a low voice, almost a whisper

"Only one thing left to do. We need Dino Zord power, now!", yelled Rocky

All five Dino Zords appeared and the rangers jumped into them.

"Look at all this technology! And I know how to work it!", exclaimed Tommy

"Calm down Tom girl, so do I.", Adam told him

"I think we all do.", Rocky pointed out

"This is a great view.", Kat said from above

"Let's form the Dino Mega Zord.", said Rocky

The five first formed the Dino Tank, then the Mega Zord.

"Impressive. But I'll still destroy you.", said Goldar as he pulled out a sword

"That's nice but we got a better one.", Adam told him

"Well where is it?", asked Goldar

"Right here.", said Rocky as the rangers called for it

At the beginning of the fight the rangers were just getting a handle for the zord and they got tossed around a little. But by the end, Goldar was the one getting tossed around.

"Alright! I beat him!", yelled Adam, then all his teammates looked at him. "I meant we beat him."

Then in five flashes of light the rangers were teleported out of the zord and to the command center.

* * *

"I'm getting a headache!", whined Rita, "Can you not beat a few stupid teenagers!" 

"But Rita, those teenagers were Power Rangers. Now that I have seen them in battle I will surely defeat them.", Goldar promised

"That's right. Zordon did pick a bunch of teenagers to be Power Rangers. And we all know teenaged humans couldn't defend the world if they're lives depended on it.", Babboo pointed out

"And their lives do depend on if they can defend the Earth or not.", Goldar said

"So do yours. Because if they win, that means we loose. And do you know what happens when we loose?", asked Rita

"We get a silver metal.", said Squatt

"Why am I surrounded by such idiots?", asked Rita. "No if we loose, you all will spend the rest of eternity paying for it."

"Then we won't loose.", Goldar promised

"That's what I wanted to hear.", Rita told them as she walked off

* * *

"You did it!", exclaimed Alpha when the rangers got back 

"What a rush! I want to beat someone else up! Let me at them!", Adam exclaimed pumping his fists

"Calm down boy. You need to slow it down a notch.", Tommy told him

"Shut up Tom girl.", snapped Adam

"I pray Seventeen never hears about me wearing spandex.", Kat said

"Come on Kitty, you're so cute I'm sure Seventeen would be willing to forget about this one lone incident.", Rocky told her

"I know I'm cute. But thanks for telling me again.", Kat replied

"Any time.", Rocky said

"Goldar was a very tough opponent. You fought him well.", Alpha said

"Ya mean that big gold monkey? Please. I could take him out with one hand tied behind my back.", Adam informed them

"THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR ADAM BECAUSE RITA WILL PUT A LOT OF OBSTACLES IN YOUR WAY.", Zordon said

"Well whatever Rita throws at us, we're ready for it.", Tommy told him

"We are?", asked Kat, "I don't remember agreeing to prance around in spandex more than once."

"I still don't know.", Rocky told them

"Me neither.", Kim squeaked in a low voice

"Guys, think of all the good we could do as a team.", Tommy reminded them

"And all the butt kicking we'll do!", exclaimed Adam

There was a moment of silence in the Command Center as everybody was thinking things over.

"We never agreed to continue on with this," Kat said.

"But what choice do we have now? We morphed once, we fought, we won," Adam said, "We totally kicked as-"

Then Rocky pointed out, "But we HAD too. We had no choice, it was to morph or two become two by the extremely sharp sword."

"But when we morphed we excepted the responsibly BY morphing. It's just like taking the responsibility by getting married or having a baby."

"Yeah," Adam reasoned, "These power coins are our new babies, and the power is our spouse."

"Two against two, what do you think Kimmie?" Kat asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

Kim looked slightly surprised for a second or two, Kat having asked for her opinion, "I d-don't know."

"Come on Kim..." Tommy urged.

"We kick monsters ass or monsters kick our ass, weigh out your options," Adam said, moving his hands up and down as if they were a scale.

"OR we forget this EVER happened," Kat mumbled.

"OR we let her decided what SHE wants to do ON HER OWN without trying to influence her thought in ANY way AT ALL," Rocky said, silencing everything.

"Yes oh mighty leader."

Okay, he shut everyone up EXCEPT Adam.

Kim was silent, as everyone directed their attention back to her. "I'm in," she finally said, quietly.

"Three to two!" Tommy whooped, pumping his fist in the air.

"Calm down townie," Kat said, stepping over to their side of the room "Before 'I' decided to change my mind."

They all looked at Rocky. "Well English boy, you in?" Adam asked, half grinning.

Rocky grinned back, "I'm gonna teach you Americans how to stand up for yourselves," He mumbled as he walked across the room.

They all turned to face Zordon, "We accept the responsibilities that are soon to overwhelm us," Rocky spoke.

"You have a great 'I'm speaking to aliens' voice, Rocky," Adam joked.

Zordon looked down on them in great approval, "YOU WILL SOON SEE THAT YOUR TASK AT HAND WILL NOT BE EASY, BUT I FEEL THAT YOU GUYS SHALL DO FINE."

Tommy smiled around at his teammates, "I'm sure we will too, Zordon, I'm sure we will."

* * *

Rocky lay in his new bed starring up at his new ceiling in a new country. Had HE a day! He moved to California, miles and miles and miles away from his home. The he went walking and became a -Power Ranger? What? He had no idea how hard his new job would be, but he hoped he'd have a little fun. 

He felt like a traitor in a way. How could he move to the States? Hadn't they left the rule of his country years in the past? Hadn't they turned traitor? How would they treat him? Maybe they had all forgotten about the past, maybe Americans shunned History. Maybe they didn't think of it. Would they make fun of him for having tea?

He didn't know anything about this country.

But ONE thing...

I'm afraid of Americans  
I'm afraid of the world  
I'm afraid I can't help it  
I'm afraid I can't  
Johnny's in America

God is an American  
I'm afraid of Americans  
I'm afraid of the world...

**The End**


End file.
